When they first met:
by magicalstarynight
Summary: Side one shot off of my fanficton " hearts swords and other weapons"  this is a really cheesy one shot but its how Jogan named Charmaine soooo hope you guys enjoy LOVE YOU


Hey guys,

I know this one shot is a little short ( ok a lot short) but I thought of it yesterday in class and wanted to post it up online.

I also want to say I don't own Dalton ( Logan and Julian) or Glee! They are owned by Cp Coulter and Fox!

Love you guys

Ella ( magicalstarynight)

When they first met:

The minute Logan saw his baby daughter he fell in love. He hated to admit it, but it was true. When his blue eyes met her big brown ones and he saw his child in the arms of his husband he knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for either of them.

" Do you want to hold her?" Julian's voice was soft as he rocked the child carefully in his arms. The two fathers eyes met.

" Later" Logan matched Julian's tone with his own voice. " you both look so happy together"

As if on cue the baby's eyes popped open again, they were warm pools of brown, they already seemed to search for her fathers face.

A tiny older nurse danced in her thin limbs covered with pink and blue " pooh-bear" scrubs, her eyes where hidden behind thick rimmed glasses but she looked at the baby lovingly with her warm green eyes.

" Her mother doesn't want to see her dears"

With those words Logan felt anger grip his stomach, why would someone not want to see their only child, no matter what. The tiny life force ,that Julian now held more protectively to his chest, had done nothing wrong. She was only a few hours old. She was part of Julian and automatically, at least to Logan, made her one of the two things that where most important to him in the entire world. The older woman looked at the blond man carefully, realizing that her words had upset both men gravely. Her green eyes locked with Logan's blue ones.

" Dear?"

Logan tried to shake the feeling of anger he felt when he though about the poor motherless baby, his poor child, the child who's mother didn't even care enough to look at her beautiful baby girl. Julian had taken his time laying the baby down. Her soft peach like hair brushing against his fingers as he now stroked her head. The nurse ignored the silence of the couple.

" Have you chosen a name?" Her voice got softer ask the baby started to cry lightly. Logan looked up worriedly so startled at the whimpers that poured from the child's tiny mouth, that he ignored the question being asked.

" What's wrong? Is she broken?" Logan's eyes were wide, but Julian just smiled.

"Do you remember that sweet old lady in France?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at the question. The nurse, Wendy , had retreated calmly to the corner, to place herself in a red plastic arm chair, crossing her legs at the ankles.

" The one from our honeymoon?"

Julian nodded quickly before grabbing his husband by the arm and pulling him closer toward their daughter.

Logan looked down at his and Julian's child lovingly.

" You know" he murmured. " she was from a different time period and yet she still stood up for us"

It was obvious to Julian that Logan was trying to remember everything that had been said that day on the train. The old lady sitting on a seat watching as Logan's arm wound around Julian's waist as they sat close together on that subway in France. Julian could still remember the way Logan had shook when a group of Americans began to curse at them, and how frightened he had been when the tiny old lady had rose from her seat wobbled up to them and screamed at them " shut the hell up stupid Americans, you know know nothing of love" in her tiny old voice. The way she sat a little taller when they left the train, heads hung in shame. She had introduced herself to the newly weds telling them that her grandson was also gay and that it was sick that people didn't know how to deal with the fact that some people are gay.

Logan's heart pounded, and his eyes rose to meet Julian's beautiful ones. They both smiled.

" I am guessing you decided on a name?" The nurses voice was sweet and kind, a lot like the woman on the trains had been once everything had calmed down a bit.

Logan smiled at his daughter and listened as her father, his husband told Wendy their child's name.

" Charmaine"


End file.
